Victor Vance
'Victor "Vic" Vance '(15 December 1956-June 1986) was an American drug dealer mobster who was boss and founder of the Vance Crime Family who was murdered in 1986 during a drug deal with the Forelli Crime Family. Biography Vance was born on December 15, 1956 in Chicago, Illinois to a Dominican father and a white mother. When Vance was 2 years old his brother Lance was born in 1958 and in 1960 their brother Pete was born. When the brothers were young, their father left their mother and left the brothers with her. Their mother quickly became addicted to heavy drugs and the brothers were sent to live with their aunt Enid where they would grow up. In 1983, Victor decided to join the U.S Army to help pay for Pete's asthma medication. Life of Crime In the summer of 1984, Vance was discharged from the Army after bringing a prostitute back to the Fort Baxter Army Base in Miami and hiding a bag of Marijuana under his bed for his corrupt Sergeant, Jerry Martinez who also worked as a drug dealer. After a falling out with Martinez, Vance began working with Phil Cassidy, a small arms dealer in the Miami underworld who also gave him work with his brother in law, Marty Jay Williams who ran a small crime syndicate known as the Trailer Park Mafia. After witnessing Williams' abusive behavior towards his wife, Louise Cassidy, the sister of Phil, Vance betrayed and killed Williams, putting an end to the Trailer Park Mafia and renaming it to the Vance Crime Family. The Vance family quickly became more and more powerful and Vance would assist several major figures in the Miami underworld such as, Umberto Robina and Bryan Forbes, who was later revealed to be an undercover DEA agent whom was killed after leading the brothers into several traps and attempting to escape from Victor and his brother, Lance after he brought Lance down from Chicago to assist him with his criminal dealings. Eventually the brothers became involved with the Mendez Cartel and its two leaders, Diego Mendez and Armando Mendez after the Vance brothers stole a shipment of cocaine, assuming it belonged to Martinez. After a few weeks working for the Mendez brothers it was discovered that they had lied about the shipment and also lied when they told them that Martinez was a DEA agent so the Mendez brothers kidnapped Louise and Lance. Victor engaged in a large gunfight with members of the cartel and eventually, Armando was killed during a confrontation, unfortunately, Vance arrived too late to save Louise's life as she died from being severally beaten, though Lance survived. Following the death of Louise, the brothers began working with Ricardo Diaz, another major drug dealer to help eliminate the Mendez Cartel. Victor stole a large attack helicopter from the Fort Baxter Army Base and flew it beside the Mendez Building in downtown Miami and a large shootout took place before, Vance landed on the roof and more shooting began which resulted in the deaths of Mendez and Martinez. Following this the brothers retired from the drug business for a year but returned in 1986. Death In June of 1986, Vance and his brother, Lance flew to a meeting point to perform a cocaine deal with the Forelli Crime Family. During the deal, several armed men opened fire on the group, killing Vance and everyone else except Tommy Vercetti, who narrowly escaped. Category:Dominicans Category:Dominican-Americans Category:Americans Category:Drug Dealers Category:Drug Lords Category:Mobsters Category:Mob Bosses Category:Vance Crime Family Category:Trailer Park Mafia Category:Deceased Category:Killed Category:People from Chicago Category:1956 births Category:1986 deaths